Hellos and Goodbyes
by AUSLLYISMYLIFE24
Summary: My version of the show should go. I didn't finish it because of school and things but Part 2 will be coming soon. I promise, also this is my first story so I you say "ohh this is bad" just remember this is her first one.


**Austin and Ally Fanfiction**

Characters:

Austin Moon

Ally Moon/Dawson

Dez

Trish

Ally's Mom

Ally's Dad

Ch. 1

**Ally's POV**

Ever since Austin and I got married 4 years ago, Dez and Trish haven't talked to us ever since. Austin keeps sending Dez sorry cards but they just get sent right back to us. And I try to txt Trish but it says that this number doesn't exist. Maybe it's because Austin and I fell in love. But they wanted us to be together which doesn't make any sense. Maybe they both feel rejected. But Austin and I have done everything in our power to try to talk to them. When we talked to Dez's parents they just said that it was confidential. Same with Trish's parents. Maybe they trapped themselves on an island just to reject us. The last thing they said to us was "Congrats you guys will be happy together." What did they mean?

**Someone else's POV**

Ally walks into Sonic Boom. "Hey Dad, Have you seen Austin? I need to talk to him." Ally said. "I think he's in the recording room (the room with the big A on the wall)." Said Mr. Dawson. "Okay I'll check there. Thanks Dad." Said Ally. "No problem." She walks up there and sees Austin singing. _Step right up on the stage free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and guess it girl here's a lesson girl. It's just an illusion._"Hey Austin, Can I talk to you?" Said Ally. "Sure, Is everything is all right?" "Um… No." "Ally what is it?" He said. "Austin, I'm uh….um pregnant. If you don't-" Austin interrupted by kissing her. "Your not mad?" said Ally sniffling. "Of course not. What should we name it? Hmmm? Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl? What if-" "Wait so you're not mad? Right?" He kissed her. "No I'm not mad. Now we can start a family." Said Austin. "Now how are we going to tell Trish and Dez?" said ally. "We won't." said Austin. "Austin, Trish has been my best friend since I was 6." "Ally, I know that but the same thing with Dez. Do you think I want to see my first child without my best friend? No, I don't but it is what it is."

Ch. 2

**Austin's POV**

I give up. I have tried to talk, txt, and email Dez. But nothing is working. What did I do? Maybe it's all those times when I chose Ally or Kira over him. But I thought he would be over it now. I haven't been the best friend to him after I proposed to Ally. It was always "Oh sorry Dez I'm going to Disneyland with Ally maybe we can hang out some other time" or "Oh I told Ally I would meet her at Sonic Boom. Sorry". I want to apologize but I don't know where to find him. Maybe he doesn't want to be found. Maybe Trish and Dez fell in love and didn't want us to judge them? They know we wouldn't say anything. Or they just hate us. But Ally and I don't know why. I mean maybe they thought we were the perfect couple so they tried to be like us. Maybe they are singing sensations in Japan? Maybe- Wait is that pancakes I smell? Ally. I love her so much she knows everything about me. Well of course she has to know everything she is my partner and soul mate. It's killing me. I'm going to find out where that smell is coming from.

**Someone else's POV**

"Do you think that they miss us? I mean we kinda bailed on them." said Dez. "Of course. But we knew that they were going to leave us for some record deal so we had to do something." said Trish. "Mommy? Are we there yet?" mentioned Kristen. That was Dez and Trish's three-year-old daughter. "Almost sweetie. Are you ok?" said Trish. "Yeah I just want to meet Aunt Ally and Uncle Austin. When can I meet them Mommy?" said Kristen. "See this is what we are stuck with when you mention Austin and Ally." She whispered to Dez. "Soon baby we're on our way to see them right now." said Trish. "Will Uncle Austin sing to me? Cuz you said that he is a really good singer. Will he?" asked Kristen. "Of course he will sweetie. He loves you a lot." said Trish. "Awesome" said Kristen. Dez and Trish smiled. "Here we go." said Dez as they just pulled up to Sonic Boom. Austin and Ally look outside and they see Dez and Trish coming out of the car with the cutest little girl you will ever see.

Ch. 3

**Someone else's POV **

All you could see is running. Ally running to Trish and Austin running to Dez. Tears started falling mostly from Ally. Nobody talked for five minutes until Kristen broke the silence. "Mommy, are they Uncle Austin and Aunt Ally?" she said. Trish sniffling" Yeah, Austin and Ally meet Kristen, Kristen meet Uncle Austin and Aunt Ally." "They are prettier then I thought." Kristen said while running into Ally's arms. Then after hugging Ally for about 2 minutes she went to Austin and hugged him. The she said" Uncle Austin?" He answered "Yeah?" "Can you sing for me?" Everyone started laughing. "Sure sweetie." Said Austin. _I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights,_

_I think about you, every moment, every day of my life, You're on my mind, all the time, it's true. _"Wow Mommy he's better than I thought." said Kristen. Ally started crying and then Austin walked over and held her. "Why are you crying Ally?" said Trish. Austin whispered to Dez. "Let's let them talk it out." "Race you Uncle Austin to the Food Court" Kristen said. "You don't even know where it is squirt. So hoe could we race?" asked Austin. "Oh. Well let's race somewhere." said Kristen. "Your on." responded Austin laughing. "Wait for me!" said Dez. "Let's go somewhere quieter so I can tell you why I left." said Trish. Ally nodded and followed Trish.

_Flash back:_

_Austin's POV_

_I remember seeing Ally look so beautiful walking down the aisle. And I remember Trish looking like she was in pain. I tried to mouth to her what's wrong but she wouldn't respond. But all I could think of is marrying the woman I love. Dez was my best man all he kept whispering to me all day was Are you going to leave us behind? I figured that he was talking about him and his fiancé Trish. Kira was one of Ally's bridesmaids. She wouldn't stop stuffing tissues up her nose. Maybe she was sad that Ally and I were getting married. I mean I broke up with her when I was in high school and she tried to kiss me at the reception. Then Ally came and told her to walk away. Then Ally and I kissed and things had happened. I don't want to get into it. But I remember Dez and Trish squeezing us really hard when they left. Probably because they were going off the radar. _

_End of Flash back_

Ch. 4

**Someone else's POV**

Trish and Ally sit down in the park right next to the mall. "Can I start?" asked Ally. "Sure." responded Trish. "I'm pregnant. 3 weeks. I'm due in February." Said Ally. "That's amazing. I'm so excited for you." Trish said hugging Ally. "Have you started to have Morning sickness yet?" asked Trish. "No, not yet but isn't it supposed to be a pain in the butt?" asked Ally. "Oh my gosh. It's terrible. You feel like your going to hurl every five seconds." said Trish. Ally had a face of pure terror. "I'm kidding, it's not that bad." said Trish. Ally had a sigh of relief. Then Trish said "My turn to tell you what had happened. So as you know I was pregnant at your wedding but I didn't want to say anything. Cuz it was your wedding not time for everyone to tell me congrats. Anyways so we went to the hospital the day before and they said that my baby had a disease and that only a doctor in India could fix her. So we went to India to have her cured but she ended up not coming up with anything. So we had decided to stay a while. Cuz Dez and I need a vacation. So we stayed in India for two weeks then went to China for five weeks the traveled to England and lived there for three years." Ally with a face of pure pity. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." said Ally. Ally and Trish heard screaming and it sounded like Kristen's so they went running towards the screaming. Someone had tied Kristen up and put her in sack and dumped her in the fountain. Trish screamed. Then someone put a bag over Trish's head and Ally's. They both screamed hearing their husbands running to their rescue. And someone has taken Kristen out of the fountain. But they got shoved into a white van and by the time Dez and Austin chased the van around the corner they had lost sight of it. Dez and Austin both screaming "NO!"

Kristen starts crying in Dez's arms. Dez tells her to calm down. So Dez and Austin take Kristen to Mrs. Dawson. And they ask her to watch Kristen. SO Dez and Austin have no idea where their wives are. But they never stop looking. Then they get a mysterious phone call from a blocked number saying "Come by Sonic Boom to see your get your girls and bring 100,000 dollars. You have two days to come prepared if you don't give me the money. We will kill your girls. Time is ticking…" "Where are we going to get 100,000?" said Dez. "Maybe I can ask Jimmy I'll tell him that Ally is in trouble and my career is at stake. Of course he will give me money but I don't know how much?" said Austin. So Dez and Austin drive to Jimmy's house. They knock no answer, again no answer. "What if we can't save them? What if they are gone forever? I love Trish so much. And I really want her to live." said Dez starting to cry. "Dez, don't think like that, we will save them. I know it." replied Austin.

Ch. 5

**Someone else's POV**

"I know that they won't stop looking for us. They love us. They will keep looking but how will they get 100,000?" said Ally thinking out loud. "Do you really think so? I mean they aren't that smart." said Trish in a concerned voice. "I know Austin will find us. I love him and he loves me. When you're in love its not hard finding each other." said Ally. "Sorry Ally I didn't tell you when we left. Dez and I thought that when you two got married you would go on tour and forget about us. So we didn't tell you we just kinda packed out bags and left. Sorry." said Trish. "Its okay. But you know I wouldn't go anywhere without you right? We're besties for life. Nothing will change that. Even if Austin and Dez get mad at each other, we have to promise that we will always stick together. Okay?" said Ally nicely. "Of course." said Trish. Then they heard the door open so they shut up. The voice said "Get ready. We're going to take a trip." he said evilly. Oh gosh. Were the only words going through Trish and Ally's head. And of course Austin going through Ally's head and Dez going through Trish's head. Then Trish and Ally see two shadows at the door... It was Austin and Dez to rescue.


End file.
